The present invention relates to a liquid supply device, in particular to devices for supplying water, and to a cleaning apparatus provided therewith.
Devices for supplying water are known in the art. Such devices are for example connected to a source of water which can be represented by a water main, and have an inlet connected to the water source and an outlet for issuing water from the device. Some devices of this type are provided with means for turning arranged so that the issuing outlet can be boated at different angles with respect to an inlet of the device. It is desirable to further improve the devices of the above mentioned type, which will be characterized by a reliable hermatilization, a wide range of turning for example by 180xc2x0, and automatic fixation of a working position of the device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid supply device for the above mentioned general type which is a further improvement of the existing devices.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated in a liquid supply device which has a first part provided with an inlet for receiving a liquid and passing the liquid there through, a second part for passing the liquid received from the one part and provided with an outlet for issuing the liquid, and means for connecting the part with one another so that the outlet can assume a plurality of different angular positions relative to the inlet, the connecting means being formed so that a user can turn one of the parts relative to the other of the parts to change an angular position of the outlet relative to the inlet, and when a desired position is achieved, a sink of liquid through the parts provides a fixation of the position under the action of a liquid pressure.
It is also another feature of the present invention to provide a cleaning apparatus provided with this device.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.